Smashers and Assists in the real world
by HeroAlexa249
Summary: The smashers AND assist trophies were in fights again and Master Hand had enough. So what does he do to teach them a lesson? Send them to the real world where they meet a high school geek/tomboy named Maria. But throughout living a normal life, mysterious stuff is going on, and was meant to be secret for a long time and hidden forever.
1. CHAOS!

**First SSB series Fanfic! Yeah! This takes on the 4****th**** tournament, and also adding the assist trophies in this (we have to appreciate them). Enjoy.**

* * *

At Smash Mansion, in the living room.

"Another beautiful day-," Link said then was caught off when Ike and Marth started arguing, again. For the 11th time.

"No, I'm better at you in Brawl," yells Marth, with Lucina, his how many great granddaughter, supporting him.

"No, I'm better," yells Ike.

"And another day that Marth and Ike fight, again," said Link, sweat dropping.

"Guys," Pit says with a nervous tone, "Can you two stop fighting, please?"

Ike and Marth didn't even pay attention to him. They kept arguing until Ike was at his limit and pushed Marth into Bowser, who was walking nearby.

"WHAT THE HELL," yells Bowser, flames coming out of his mouth as he turned around and literally burning the TV, the Wii, and Wii U, and the wall. Which they got Greninga to extinguish with his water moves. Almost all the smashers came into the room to see what just happened.

"NO," yells Fox, "NOT MY WII!"

Then he turn to Bowser with an angry expression and his blaster gun out, aiming at Bowser. But instead, he lunged into Bowser, tackling him, and the rumble began. Marth got up and went charging at Ike with his sword, which Ike blocked it with his sword and pushed him again but this time to Little Mac.

Little Mac was shoved down to the ground by the force of the push that Ike pushed Marth with. He got up and was pissed and was charging his KO punch, but missed and hit Donkey Kong to the wall. Which broke down, and crashed onto Peaches flowers. Then she came running into the room from the kitchen, where she was cooking with Zelda and Rosalina.

"No," she screams as she ran up to the remains of her plants, "not my precious flowers!"

She turns to Donkey Kong and Little Mac, where they had the I-probably-should-start-running expression their faces. Peach got her frying pan out and started chasing them, and screaming at them.

Both Robins started arguing about strategy as usual. Zelda and Rosalina got into a cat fight because they started arguing about who could make a better pie. The Pokémon were trying to calm the others but epically were drawn to the chaos of whose ever fight they were trying to calm down.

For some reason the rest of the smashers were either joining in one of the fights, for fun or something like that. Or were fighting each other, because of betting.

The only one who wasn't fighting was Palutena, who was face palming at the entrance of the living room and looking at all the chaos. And the fight continued, for a while.

* * *

At the assist trophies hotel, in the main room (do hotels even have that?), around the time Link was saying another beautiful day-

"Can someone shut that stupid Nintendog up," yells Elec Man, "I'm trying to sleep, but how the hell can I sleep on the couch if it won't shut up?!"

"You don't have to be so rude Elec," said Ashley, drinking some coffee. Elec grunts and goes back to sleep.

"No, I'm the better swordsman assist trophy," says Ghirahim as he, Lyn, Takamaru, Saki and Magnus as they walked down the stairs.

"No, I am," said Lyn.

"No, I am better than the both of you," said Saki.

"How long are you three going to argue over that dumb petition you guys found on the internet," groan Magnus.

"Until we settle whose better," all three of them said at the same time.

"Great, another loud bunch that won't shut up," yells Elec Man.

Ashley sweat dropped and continued drinking her coffee. Then Midna and Skull Kid run in the room, Midna holding Majora's Mask with her hand hair, and Skull Kid chasing her, yelling, "GIVE ME BACK MY MASK!"

"ARRRRGGGHHHH," Elec yells, and sends lightning at Midna and Skull Kid, but missed and hits Shadow, who was reading, instead.

Shadow puts his book down, turns to Elec with a pissed off on his face and starts charging at him, punching Elec in the face. Elec gets up and starts fighting Shadow. Shadow then gets push into Dark Samus.

Dark Samus turns around and see's Takamaru, first, and starts thinking he pushed Shadow into him. And started shooting him, which Takamaru barely noticed but was able to dodge them in time, and started charging at Dark Samus. Saki, Lyn and Ghirahim all got their swords out and were attacking each other.

The rest of the assist trophies watched the chaos, but then an argument broke out between Dillon and Waluigi seeing which assist trophies were going to win out of the fights, and a fight broke between them. So did with the rest with the assist trophies, except Ashley, who was in the middle of all the chaos. Still drinking her coffee.

* * *

Between both buildings of chaos.

Master Hand couldn't take it anymore and they need to stop fighting each other and he gladly know what to do. He went straight into his office, and spoke so loudly that all the chaos stopped instantly.

"ALL SMASHERS AND ASSIST THORPIES IN THE AUDITORIUM, NOW," Master Hand yells into the microphone.

All the fights stop and the smashers and assists went straight to the big auditorium, and sat on the chairs. Master Hand came on stage and spoke.

"Okay," he started, "I had enough with you guys getting into big fights, and I'm not going to even ask who burned one wall and broke a wall in the living room." Eyeballs from the smashers were shot at Bowser, Little Mac and Donkey Kong. "AND where those scratches, bullets and more came from in the main room of the hotel." None of the assists looked at each other.

"So I have decided to do this." said Master Hand.

Crazy Hand came into the room and both Master Hand and Crazy Hand snapped their fingers twice. Then portals came out of nowhere from the smashers and assists feet, which they were suck into and were teleported into some woods. Where they all landed hard onto the ground below.

"Where the hell are we," said Mega Man scratching his head, with a real arm. "What the?"

Some notice the change on Mega Man and started looking at themselves. All of them still had their clothes and had their same form on but some of the others had changed completely. The Pokémon, robots, some of the assist trophies and some of the smashers, were in a human form. The Zelda reps, except Midna, were touching their ears but found them still pointed.

"What the heck happen to us," cries Kirby (pink hair, blue eyes, a pink shirt, green shorts, and shoes) with his new voice.

"I don't know what those hands did to us, but where are our weapons," Meta Knight (I'm making him a teenager in this story, still has his mask, his armour, tunic this time with yellow patterns on it, white pants, his metal purple boots and the metal gauntlets. Skin is a very pale tan, blue hair, and yellow eyes) pointed out.

All the people that had weapons were gone. Then Master Hand and Crazy Hand showed up, except they weren't hands anymore. They were human.

"Where are we," said Charizard (has orange hair, blue eyes, wears an orange hat, blue t-shirt, jeans, and shoes).

"We are in a world that all of you guys are fictional to these people," said Master Hand, "We are in the real human world as we like to call it." All the smashers and assist gape at him and his brother. "This is where you guys will be staying here, for now. It should give you a good break from fighting each with weapons and should teach you guys a lesson."

Crazy Hand threw out a box to them, a big box.

"There are wallets for all of you guys," said Crazy Hand, sounding normal for once, "Use this to buy clothes, a place to stay. The adults have to find jobs while my brother and I already took care for the kids and teenagers for schools."

"Oh, we took your weapons, and magic away. Same goes with the Pokémon moves which were hard like the magic. Also you may find people from your past but they aren't the same person. Anyways, bye. Alright brother let's go," said Master Hand and they both disappeared. Leaving the smashers and assists still gaping. Then the magic users tried using magic, fail. Pokémon tried their moves, fail.

"Let's start passing these," said Peach, as she called everybody's name out loud, on the wallet that had their names on it.

After they passed out all the wallets, Female Robin said, "Hey here's a note and papers for the people that are going to school."

Everybody passed the papers around to everyone and checked if their name was on the list for going to school. Many of them had to go to high school, about median had to find a job, and the rest had to go to elementary school.

Link, Pit, Ike, Meta Knight and Marth decided that they should go and check out and scan the area for civilization. After walking for a short bit, just through the opening of grass, they saw people walking on streets, buildings everywhere, and saw a machine they never seen in their life. Just when they were on the sidewalk, they were met with a dreadful surprise.

Many, many shrieking fangirls.

**First chapter done! Yes, I'm making Meta Knight a teen, Kirby a kid same with Pikachu, Luma, Villager and the others that I'm letting go to Elementary school. But the story has to do mostly with the high schoolers who are, Peach, Zelda, Link, Ike, Marth, Pit, Rosalina, Lyn, Takamaru, Ghirahim, Saki, and the others that I'm putting them in high school. I'm too lazy to say who are the adults. :p Next chapter, theirs a new character from the real human world.**


	2. Maria and SCHOOL

**Holy smokes! Shulk in the new smash game! He will be coming in this chapter, and also the new character I mention. Enjoy! :D**

"What the hell," yells Pit, as he, Link, Ike, Meta Knight and Marth start running away from the fangirls.

"COME BACK HERE," the shrieking fangirls screamed at them, chasing them. Trying to get their hats, and other stuff they wanted from them. Which really creep the smashers out, a lot.

"Oh no," yelled Meta Knight, "my mask fell off! I have to get back!"

The others turn to see it was off, and for the first time seeing Meta Knight with a human face. His eyes were like any normal human except the color being yellow, he had wavy blue hair, and his face had perfect texture of any normal being.

"Here it is," said Meta Knight and put on his mask and started running before the fangirls could get them.

Then somewhere in the middle of the run, they all heard a voice. "Over here!" The figure stood near a dead alley, which they all ran in there. And pressed their backs up the wall until the fangirls passed them, luckily the fangirls didn't see them turn to the dead alley.

"Now that's a good thing that they didn't see us," said the voice, which sounded feminine.

They turned to see who their rescuer was. It was….a GIRL. All the guys started freaking and were about to run again, but she spoke up.

"Hey wait," she said, "I'm not going to start taking your stuff. I'm not like those rabid fangirls that were chasing you."

"What's a fangirl," Ike asked.

"A fan that likes a certain fictional character. I may be a fangirl, but not like those fangirls."

"That's good to here," said Marth, giving a sigh of relief.

"I knew you guys were real, I just knew it," she said, with excitement in her voice.

"Huh," the smashers said, "But Master Hand said were fictional to you normal humans…"

"I don't believe in that nonsense," she replied, "You guys are living beings, you have soul. No matter where you came from, you are real living being. Oh! How rude of me. I should introduce myself. My name is Maria."

"We don't have to say our names since you already know us," said Link.

"But here's the real question," said Meta Knight, "how are we to get back to the others? What happen if we get chased again?!"

"I could help you guys with that," Maria said, "and I could help you around here since I think you have nobody from this era that could help you."

Meta Knight, Marth, Pit, Ike and Link, all huddled up and spoke about it. After a few minutes, they turned back to Maria, and said yes, she could help them. Maria nodded and led them back to the sidewalk. People started staring at the smashers, but Maria told them, they were people that are really good at cosplaying and were intentionally lost. Pit helped Maria where the others were, and the finally came back to the spot where all the other smashers and assists were waiting.

"There you guys are," Dillon said as he spotted them, "what took so…..who's the girl?"

"This here is Maria," said Pit, "She's the one who can help us and was the one who rescue me and the guys from the fangirls."

"BUT, are you sure we can trust her," asked Ghirahim as he came up to them, arms crossed.

"Wow, Ghirahim. You still act the same as always," Maria said as she rolled her eyes, "even in the real world."

"Oh, you are so going to pay for that insult," Ghirahim yelled at her. Trying to get his sword out but then remembered. "DAMN IT! I forgot that stupid hand took my sword and my magic! You're lucky."

"Don't worry Ghirahim," said Link, "We can trust, since she did save me and the others that went with me."

"So, Maria," said Zelda, "what do you have plans for us?"

"Well, when we get out of this wooded area. I'm going to take you guys shopping for clothes and help the ones that could really use some help hiding stuff. Like example, Pit's wings."

All the smashers and assists nodded with her plan, and she leaded them out of the wooded area. Taking them to a clothes shopping area, where a lot of people looked at the smashers and assists. Poor Maria had to explain that they were good at cosplays. Maria led the ladies to the women/girls section and then led the guys to the men/boys section.

After all them had picked out new clothes for them and some other pieces of clothing like some other two sets, pajamas, etc. They went up to the store's clerks. The clerks looked at mostly at the Zelda reps, and one finally asked, "Are those real," a male clerk asked Midna.

"No. Just cosplaying," she replied almost nervously.

"Cool. Because those really look real," he replied.

(Hi the author here. I'm going to let you guys decide how they look with their new clothes because I'm real busy right now and I hadn't decide on that yet. But I will later on.)

Maria led them to the dressing room in the store, where they could put their new clothes on. . Ike, Luigi and male Robin helped Pit hide his wings with his new clothes. Little Mac, Mario, and Meta Knight did their best to hide the male Zelda reps, and all the other pointy ear people hide their pointy ears. Peach, Phosphora, and Palutena helped hide the pointy ears from the female Zelda reps. When they all had their clothes on, she led them back to the wooded area where they can talk.

"Okay, now you have clothes and fit in," she said, "But now, I need to know who's in school and who needs to find a job."

Nightmare Wizard handed Maria the list of people going to school and having to find a job. Maria's eyes had a surprise look on how many had to go to High School. Then she asked what high school they were going to. Lyn replied, that they had to go to "Elk Wood High School".

"Really," Maria said, "I go to that school, luckily it's not a uniform school. But there are some rules about dressing. Wait…DAMN IT! I'M SUCH AN IDIOT! HOW COULD I FORGET THAT?!"

"Forget what," asked Greninga.

"I…..know some people who are rabid fangirls/fanboys for some of you guys," she said, "just warning you. Also, sorry for the people with enormous earrings, but you should probably take those off when you go to the school. But who have small earrings, you guys are fine. "

"Thank you for the warning, but," said Zelda, "What are we going to say about our ears?"

"Um...I know! Tell them that your friends played a joke on you guys and glued those ears on to you. And you can't take them off. They will surely believe."

There was utter silence, for a while. Then Maria got up and told them she had to leave because her parents might start getting worried why she isn't home yet and told what time the school starts, since tomorrow was a Monday. And when to be there before the bell rings. She said goodbye to them and left.

"She seems nice," said Samus.

"Now were going to need to find a hotel," said King Dedede.

Everybody nodded, and went to find a hotel. After finding one, they split up to females and males. But since their group was so big that they had to rent TWO rooms for each meaning they needed four freakin rooms.

"I can finally relax," Link said before he got the bed, but met a surprise. There was a dude with blonde hair already laying on it and was staring at all the guys that had to go to high school that came in the room. "Um….who are you?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing but anyway my name is Shulk. I'm a new smasher."

Link looked at him and Shulk had the clothing already for this world and Link introduced himself and all the others. They set the alarm clocks early for the people that had to go to school. Morning comes by and note to self by a lot of them: Never let Little Mac near the alarm clock nor any strong hitting people. Because Little Mac almost destroyed it.

"So are you excited or nervous Lucina," asked Marth.

"Rather both, Hero- I mean Marth," Lucina replied.

The guys had to explain the newcomer, Shulk, and asked him how the hell he got here. Shulk told them he found nobody at the mansion except Master Hand, who told him what happen to them. Then the next thing he knew, he was in a hotel room and had the clothing that was worn around here. When they got there, they Maria waiting for them at the steps.

People that are going to high school, since their more of the mains:

Link, Ike, Marth, Pit, Lucina, both Robins, Zelda, Peach, Rosalina, Shulk, Meta Knight, Sonic, Sheik (making him a boy in this story), Mega Man, Lyn, Shadow, Dillon, Elec Man, Ghirahim, Midna (is tall as a teenager even though she's an imp in the game), Phosphora, Saki, and Takamaru.

"Hey guys," she said and waved at them, "Wow, you guys look different with the modernize clothing…wait. I don't remember Shulk being with you guys."

"Link found him on the hotel bed," said Takamaru, "And Shulk, before you even answer on why she knows you is. She's from this world, and probably played your 'game'."

More kids started coming by and many of them eyed the new people who were the smashers and assists. Then a boy came up to the group and asked, "Are you people the new students?"

They nodded and the boy introduced himself, "My name is Black, and I will be showing you around the school, and here are all your schedules for your classes, and your locker number and code for the locks."

Maria quickly and quietly so Black couldn't hear, explain what lockers, classes and schedules were to clear up the confusion. The bell rang and the students charged at the open oaken doors to get to their classrooms, Maria waved at them and left them with Black.

"Alright, let's start the tour," stated Black, and he led them into the school.

"This is where the lunchroom, and cafeteria are to your left. You are a loud to eat outside, but not past the forest. Over here is the principal's office, and there are some bathrooms nearby. Here are some lockers as you can see people are putting their stuff inside them. Some of the classrooms are in first floor NW porch…."

Black showed the first floor and told them they will that lunch will be starting soon, so they had time to find their lockers and put all their stuff in there. They did find their lockers but had difficulties how to open them until a student came and told them how to work it. But the student couldn't help but stare at the pointed ears of some of the students. After the very difficult of opening the locker and Link and Mega Man doing their best to keep Elec Man and Ghirahim calmed down since of their "anger issue" as Maria liked to call it.

The bell rang and students swarm out of classrooms and heading towards the cafeteria to have lunch.

**The smashers and assists will learn more about Maria next chapter. I will do my best to put the list up of what the high school smashers are wearing. SORRY! Anyways hoped you enjoyed this. Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**By the way, the character named Blake is from Pokémon. In the manga if you read it for the games black and white games from Pokémon. Anyways hope you enjoy this. **

* * *

The smashers and assists decide to sit outside to eat their lunches, since it was better to stick together until they got used to this whole real human world. A few minutes later, Saki spotted Maria coming out of the lunchroom and going outside.

"Hey Maria," Saki yell to her, "Come sit here with us!"

Maria heard Saki's voice and started to come over their table, and her mind she couldn't believe that somebody was wanting her to sit with them. It had been so long since that ever happened to her. But then a certain group and some other kids came in front of their table and taking up the rest of the seats.

"Hey," said Saki to the group, "can one of you move so Maria can sit here?"

"Forget about HER," said the blonde girl, "who cares about her anyway."

"That isn't nice at all," said Rosalina before she took a bite out of her sandwich.

Many of the smashers and assists noticed Maria turn around. Go far away from their table, her head facing her food and walk to a lonely tree near the woods. Where she sat down by it and eat her food.

"Hey," yell a boy with glasses, "Are those pointy ears real?"

All of the smashers and assists, flinched with the question and many turned to the Zelda reps.

"Uh…no," said Zelda nervously, "Some of our friends pulled a prank on us and glued them on there. Now we can't take them off."

"Wow, that must suck," he replied.

"You guys really remind me of some people in a video game," said the jerk blonde hair to the Mario reps. "BILLY!"

"Yes Laila," said the boy with the glasses, nervously.

"What's the video game called with that red man with the mustache that has to save a princess?"

"Super Mario."

"That's it," she said, then turned to Peach, "you really remind me of the princess in the game."

"Really," said Peach, sweat dropping.

The rest of the kids that many were fangirls/boys kept talking to the smashers or assists that they had a fandom of. Which many of the smashers and assists found creepy, some were speechless or didn't talk to them at all.

Maria watched them from the distance, talking to herself. She kept eating her lunch and kept looking up, once and a while. After she was done eating her lunch and was about to leave her favorite tree, she heard something rustle behind the tree. She turned around, looked at the tree. Nothing. But then check behind it. There was a book…an OLD book, she didn't even know how old the book was when she picked it up. Maria looked around her to make sure NOBODY saw her pick it up, and put inside her backpack which she always carries with her around the school.

When lunch was over and when the smashers and assists met their lovely fan people even though the fans didn't even know they were literally talking to them. They all had to split up to go to their classes, and for Ike, Shulk, Saki, Phosphora, and Midna. They had their first class with Maria, which was SCIENCE CLASS. The teacher introduced them to the whole class and many eyes were staring at Ike's freakishly muscles, and Midna's pointy ears. The teacher pointed to their seats which were near Maria, and they gave a sigh of relief to have someone that could help them with this whole school thing.

"So, what are we suppose to do," Ike whispered to Maria, with his notebook out.

"Weren't you paying what the teacher was saying," whispered Maria, taking notes while the teacher was talking. Ike shook his head. "You are suppose to take notes on what the teacher is talking about."

"Oh."

Maria sweat drop and continued writing her notes. But couldn't stop thinking of that book she found, and was getting excited to read it. AND for the rest of the day, she had to help the smashers and assists with a lot of stuff, and she was mad on how much homework she got. Then, the first day of school that week ended.

"ARGH," Maria grumbled as she and the others walked out of the school, bags filled with homework. "I CAN'T BELIEVE HOW MUCH HOMEWORK I HAVE ON THE START OF THIS WEEK! This is so going to ruin my video gaming time."

"Wow, you might have a bigger anger issue than Elec Man's and Ghirahim's combine," said Mega Man, pretty surprise how easily she got mad with so much with the homework.

"It's a real bad habit that I can probably never control," Maria replied back.

"So are these video games what makes you know us," asked Sheik.

"Yep and the internet."

"What's the internet?"

"The internet is where you can research stuff, watch videos and a whole lot of other stuff. Well, I should be going. Have to finish a crap LOAD OF HOMEWORK! ARGH! …bye."

They watch as Maria left them and walked to the direction where she lived. Then they headed back to the hotel rooms where they lived, for now.

* * *

Maria turn around to see them leave once she was a good mile away from them. Then open her backpack and took the old book out. Open it to the first page, and started reading it. It was strange, the book was first talking about something way back in the past that happen where the school stands. Maria stopped reading when she was in front of her house and put it away, so her parents or her brothers could notice her reading it.

At the hotel, many of them grumble like Maria did with all the homework they had. But before they even started on it, all of them gathered in one of their rooms to talk about their first day in the human world.

"How was the first day of school," asked Rikku, which a lot of the adults had to explain how he got here.

"Fine but it was hard," said Sonic.

"I found it easy," said Peach, "Once Maria told us what to do, and told us to listen to the teachers. I got a hang of this whole school thing."

"But I hate that Laila girl though," said Saki, "she was rather mean to Maria during lunch time."

"Totally true about that," said Shulk.

"We had problems on our first day of school in elementary school," said Kirby.

"We didn't know what to do, and many of the kids there had to help us, which was embarrassing," said Luma.

"I made a new friend already," said Villager with a happy voice, "he was very nice to me and his name is Ted."

"Good to hear that," said King Dedede, "I got a job at a bakery."

"Police Officers," said Samus and Greninga, showing their badges.

"Daycare helper," said Nightmare Wizard. Everybody were looked at him, knowing he was working….IN A DAYCARE CENTER. "What? What's wrong with me trying to help kids?"

* * *

After the rest of the adults explain which job they got, and then they split back to their rooms. The adults argued who was going to buy the food, and the students had to do their homework.

"Okay, let's say not it," said Charizard, "whoever says it last, has to go and buy the food."

"Let's go on with it now. Because I'M STARVING," yelled Donkey Kong.

"At the count of the three," said Charizard," I…2…3! NOT IT!

"NOT IT," yelled the rest of the adults except Mario, who had fallen asleep.

"Wha….," said Mario, still sleepy and rubbing his eyes.

"You didn't say 'not it', so you are going to have to get the food," said Rikku.

"Not-a fair," said Mario, fully awake now, "I was-a asleep!"

"We played this fair and square, now go and get food," said Olimar.

"No fair-a still," grumbled as he left the room.

* * *

At the high school students room, where they all thought they all should go to do their homework.

* * *

"Argh," yell Elec man, his hands clutching his hair, "this homework is ridiculous!"

"Tell me about," said Dillon.

"Ah c'mon guys! Don't get so uptight," said Takamaru, even though he was having trouble himself.

"If you guys need help, Zelda, Rosalina and I could help but not give any of the answers," said Peach.

"That will be very useful," said male Robin.

"BROTHER! How can you be having problems," asked female Robin, "you are a tactician!"

"Says you," he replied, "You are having trouble as I am!"

"Would you two stop fighting," yelled Lyn, "I'm trying to concentrate here."

"PFFT," spitted out Ghirahim.

"Trying to pick a fight," said Lyn in a venomous way.

"You two don't fight without me," said Saki, fist up.

"WOULD YOU PEOPLE STOP FIGHTING," yelled Marth, and everybody turned to look at him. Marth rarely ever yelled. "Please just stop, this is already hard since we are stuck in this world. And I don't want this to get even harder with you people keep fighting all the time!"

Everybody was silent in the room, and eventually everyone went back to do their homework.

At Maria's house, 7:00 pm.

Maria finally finished ALL her homework, which she always liked to do. Finish all the homework she got that day even though some was due like the next week or something like that. She still had a two hours before she had to go to bed. But instead of playing video games, she went to her room and got the book out. She open it and started reading.

Pg. 7

_Date: Mar. 23, 1619 _

"Weird, this is today's date but in a different year," Maria said in her mind.

_My research lately has been showing mysterious ruin letters under the same spot where I started exploring to find some research a few days ago. The letters are strange, and I can't make them out, and they seem to be out of an ancient language that was used here many years ago by whatever tribe lived here. But I will do my best to crack what they say, but that task is rather difficult. No matter how long it takes me to crack these, I will do my best to figure out….._

Maria stop reading, put it back in her backpack and got out her laptop to do some research. But it was perfect timing because her mom came in the room, putting some newly clean clothes and she didn't want her mom to know about the book. She went to Google and started searching up old languages but after some thirty minutes of researching, she stopped because she hungering to play a video game.

In her mind while she played Dragon Quest Swords on her Wii, she couldn't decide if she should tell the smashers and assists about the book. It was rather mysterious why it was found behind her favorite tree near the woods. She gave out a sigh and decided to tell them about it later, once they were used to her.

**Ending the chapter right here. Why do I make Lyn, Saki and Ghirahim fight each other? I have no idea. I still haven't come up with the list of what they are wearing, sorry. I'm busy, and go have fun with your imaginations on what they are wearing but don't even go to the very wrong side! **


End file.
